What Am I Supposed To Do?
by baubs
Summary: O sono silencioso de Abel ao meu lado só fazia provar aquilo que eu já sabia que estava fazendo errado. Cook me dera uma missão – eu deveria fazer as verdadeiras habilidades do garoto virem à tona e depois poderia voltar para a terra, ficha limpa, casa, emprego digno e uma poupança no banco para meus gastos futuros. Nada mais de Starfighter ou navegantes; eu não precisaria me preoc


O que eu estava fazendo?

O sono silencioso de Abel ao meu lado só fazia provar aquilo que eu já sabia que estava fazendo errado. Cook me dera uma missão – eu deveria fazer as verdadeiras habilidades do garoto virem à tona e depois poderia voltar para a terra, ficha limpa, casa, emprego digno e uma poupança no banco para meus gastos futuros. Nada mais de Starfighter ou navegantes; eu não precisaria me preocupar com os Colterons e, qualquer que fosse o destino da terra... Eu o viveria do conforto da minha sala de estar com uma cerveja na mão. Mas então, eu me virava para o lado naquele colchão desconfortável e encontrava o rosto sereno de Abel, imerso em sono profundo, a boca entreaberta em um ronco sonoro e me perguntava: que diabos eu estava fazendo?

Pensei em esticar a mão para tocar o rosto do rapaz, mas me detive no caminho. Eu estava me apegando a ele, isso era óbvio. Eu o fizera se apaixonar por mim, pois assim seria mais fácil usá-lo para o meu propósito, mas no final eu mesmo acabei sendo fisgado por aquele par de olhos virgens e preso na falta que eu sentia se seu corpo, ou no orgulho que sentia quando íamos bem nos treinamentos. Era por esse motivo que eu odiava Práxis com todas as minhas forças – no começo, era apenas porque o homem me desafiara e ainda se aproximara do meu navegante mesmo após eu o ter marcado como meu. Agora, eu sentia o sangue ferver ao ver apenas o olhar daquele maldito combatente na direção do _meu_ navegador. Abel era meu, e somente eu poderia desejar seu corpo naquela intensidade. Práxis ainda me pagaria muito caro por aquelas olhadelas.

Céus, o que é que eu estava pensando? Por que todo aquele ódio voltado para o combatente mais patético da aliança sendo que eu sabia que ele não me oferecia nenhum risco de nenhuma forma? Práxis nunca conseguiria tomar meu lugar de melhor combatente, e também nunca conseguiria tomar Abel de mim; para fazê-lo, teria que me matar antes, e convenhamos que ele não era lá o melhor lutador ali da Sleipnir. Práxis era idiota e patético, e eu começava a me igualar ao seu nível por causa desse medo estúpido que a sua presença perto de Abel me causava.

Meu braço começava a ficar dormente sobre o corpo do meu navegador e, como se sentisse meu desconforto, Abel se virou na minha direção, descansando a cabeça sobre meu peito e a mão em meu tórax. Seus cabelos invadiram meu rosto, provocando-me cócegas e precisei reprimir uma risada. Eu não queria acordá-lo, ainda mais depois da noite maravilhosa onde ele não só me mostrou um desempenho fantástico na cama, como também no treino, onde nossa conexão e sincronia eram cada vez mais acentuadas, causando inveja até mesmo no comandante Ethos e seu navegador, o tal do Keeler.

Eu podia sentir as batidas do coração de Abel contra meu peito e, inconsciente, passei meu braço pelas suas costas, abraçando-o com um pouco mais de força. Cheirei seus cabelos e seu pescoço, e entrelacei minhas pernas nas suas. Suspirei. Talvez eu pudesse leva-lo à terra junto comigo quando concluísse minha missão. Se o interesse no garoto era apenas para usar suas habilidades na derrocada dos 'Terons, talvez ele não fosse mais necessário depois de passar seus conhecimentos à frente e talvez pudéssemos deixar toda essa loucura espacial para trás e vivermos uma vida medíocre, porém simples, na Terra.

Ou então talvez Abel me odiasse quando descobrisse que tudo aquilo ali, no começo, fora apenas uma farsa. Talvez ele se sentisse traído por ter entregado seu corpo pela primeira vez a um homem pervertido e vil que apenas queria usá-lo para seu prazer e depois tirar vantagem da confiança que só o sexo proporciona a. E nessa hora... Bem, não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer. Abel me odiaria e provavelmente pediria dispensa da nossa parceria, finalmente encontrando em Práxis alguém puro o suficiente para que correspondesse à sua própria pureza. Ou então Abel me diria o quão mesquinho eu era e que acabaria essa vida sozinho – outra certeza que eu também sempre tivera. Em ambos os casos, e nos demais que minha cabeça fantasiava quando imaginava as possíveis reações de Abel aos meus atos iniciais, eu acabava sem ele, vez ou outra com um olho roxo.

Soltei um muxoxo, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente, soltando o ar a pequenos intervalos. Abaixei os olhos e encontrei meu navegante acordado, os olhos abertos na direção do meu rosto e as bochechas corando violentamente enquanto ele desviava o olhar do meu. Lancei-lhe meu melhor sorriso provocante, aquele que eu sabia que o desarmava e deixava em minhas mãos.

Ele desviou o rosto, repuxando os lábios em um bico.

– Pare de ficar me encarando, idiota – resmunguei, levantando seu rosto e arrebatando seus lábios em um beijo caloroso antes que tivesse tempo de responder.

Os olhos fixos nos meus fechando-se lentamente, Abel permitiu às mãos de alisarem meu tórax antes de afastarem nossas bocas. Ele já corava, ligeiramente ofegante e, contra minha cintura, eu já podia sentir sua virilha avolumando-se por dentro das cuecas. Mordi seu lábio com força, vendo seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas sua expressão tornar-se raivosa. Eu adorava provocá-lo.

– Eu já falei pra você parar, Cain, maldito...

– Parar com o que, princesa? – Virei-o rapidamente e logo estava com o corpo acima do seu, olhando fixamente dentro de seus olhos. Abaixei-me até sua boca novamente e mordi seus lábios, passando a língua por cima deles e encontrando a sua.

Todo o corpo de Abel parecia despertar ao meu toque, então avancei contra seu pescoço, passando a ponta da língua desde a base até o lóbulo de sua orelha e depois de volta. E o garoto, sem resistir por nem um segundo, já agarrava os meus cabelos de gemia como uma putinha. Suas pernas envolveram minha cintura e ele friccionava o quadril do meu, esfregando sua ereção na minha, espalhando calor e desejo pelos nossos corpos. Voltei a lamber seu pescoço e seu ombro, escutando as súplicas em forma de gemido que Abel emitia, os dedos entranhados em meu couro cabeludo provocando aquela dor sádica.

– Cain... – ele pediu, a voz carregada de vontade. – Arranque logo essa roupa...

Ele não precisava me pedir duas vezes. Era uma ordem conceder aquele desejo do meu pequeno loirinho e, num instante, despi-me de minha calça e minha cueca, e tirei a dele com um puxão apenas, revelando aquele corpo que era totalmente meu. Abel voltou a esfregar o corpo no meu e, em uníssono, emitimos o mesmo gemido, nossas vozes em coro ao prazer que proporcionávamos um ao outro. Minhas mãos seguraram as nádegas de Abel e as a abriam gentilmente, um de meus dedos escorregando ali para dentro e minha ereção latejando ainda mais quando as costas de Abel se arquearam e ele virou o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior, a respiração ofegante.

Naquela manhã, amei cada centímetro do corpo de Abel que estava ao meu alcance, é sei sua pele sob meus dedos de todas as formas que me foi possível fazê-lo. Quando atingimos o clímax, juntos, senti-me infeliz por ter de me separar de seu corpo. Não parecia certo que tivéssemos que coexistir lado a lado, apenas, quando existirmos como um parecia estar muito mais certo. Tomamos um banho juntos, enquanto ele me deixava lavar seu corpo e reagia às minhas mãos com espasmos involuntários, lançando-me um ou outro sorriso envergonhado. Aquele sorriso fazia até o mais obscuro de minha alma se iluminar.

«»

Eu despia a calça que Abel havia acabado de colocar quando a luz vermelha preencheu o aposento e, de forma cruel, nos forçou a responder.

 _Alerta de nave Colteron adentrando o hiperespaço. Alerta de nave Colteron adentrando o hiperespaço._

Trocamos um olhar apreensivo, voltando rapidamente às nossas roupas e nos preparando para sair.

 _Time vermelho, direcionar ao hangar 13 para lançamento. Time vermelho, direcionar para o hangar 13. Favor copiar esta mensagem._

– Copiado – respondemos juntos.

A voz do outro lado se calou e, antes de sairmos, Abel me puxou para um beijo caloroso.

– Vamos terminar o que começamos assim que voltarmos – e então piscou para mim e mordeu a cicatriz em seu lábio.

Maldito moleque que sabia como me provocar.

Entramos na Reliant e assumimos nossas posições rapidamente, já decolando ao primeiro sinal de Keeler. Abel nos levou para o vácuo do espaço, manobrando nossa Starfighter com majestade, como ele sempre fizera. O garoto controlava a nave tão bem que parecia que ela era um anexo de seu próprio corpo.

Foi naquele exato momento, quando ele se manobrava para entrar na formação beta, que o sinal de alerta interno começou a apitar, indicando que havia inimigos por perto.

– Abel, me coloque na mira – ordenei, agarrando os controles das metralhadoras, esperando apenas que a nave entrasse em meu campo de visão. Mas tudo o que o painel à minha frente me mostrava era o… _nada_. – Abel!

– Não há no que mirar, Cain! – O grito veio do banco da frente, o nervosismo atípico de meu navegador deixando-me apreensivo.

– Como assim, moleque?

– Olhe para a imagem do painel! – Ele me respondeu, exasperado. Reliant se mantinha parada, suspensa no vácuo enquanto os sons das turbinas do lado de dentro aumentavam gradativamente. – Não mostra nada! Estamos mirando no _nada_!

– Você que não está vendo essa merda direito – rebati, procurando qualquer ponto luminoso que poderia indicar o inimigo no qual eu deveria atirar. Apertei os controles ainda mais nas mãos, ordenando ao comando de voz que me ligasse ao comandante. – Ethos, não há nada aqui fora!

– _Nós também não encontramos nada, Reliant!_

A voz de Deimos me trouxe ainda mais pânico. À sua resposta, os outros combatentes e navegantes do time vermelho mandaram sinais semelhantes de que não havia nada contra o que lutar. Olhei de relance para o mapa, e pontos vermelhos de alerta continuavam piscando, indicando que deveria haver alguma nave Colteron _ali_ para combatermos. Não seria possível que todo o sistema de comunicação da aliança estivesse com problemas técnicos, pelo menos não naquele nível.

– Abel, avance – ordenei.

– Para onde, Cain? – Ele perguntou, e escutei-o desafivelando seu cinto do banco, virando-se para mim. – O que eu faço?

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, procurando respostas nos meus, e eu também não sabia o que fazer.

Um baque surdo, violento, atingiu Reliant do lado esquerdo da nave, jogando o corpo de Abel sobre mim. Um fio de sangue escorria pela sua testa quando levantou, ligeiramente atordoado. Seus olhos piscaram freneticamente, como que tentando se situar, e soltei os controles das armas, envolvendo-o em meus braços.

– Abel – chamei. – Abel, você está bem?

– Estou… – ele balbuciou, sacudindo a cabeça, a expressão atordoada. – Cain, precisamos sair daqui logo. Algo me diz que…

Outro choque, e, mais uma vez, o corpo de Abel se sacudiu em meus braços. Passei a mão em seu rosto, e acionei o comando de voz novamente.

– _Reliant, recuar!_

Ordenou a voz de Keeler, tão desesperada quanto a nossa deveria estar.

– Keeler, Abel não está bem! – Vociferei em resposta. – Precisamos de apoio para voltar!

E então, apareceu a enorme nave 'Teron, materializando-se à nossa frente do nada, uma onda de energia circulando-a e um par de canhões apontados na nossa direção.

– Merda…

O primeiro tiro nos atingiu em cheio direto nas turbinas externas. Reliant tremulou para o lado, enquanto eu tentava me desvencilhar do corpo de um Abel semi-adormecido em meus braços, os olhos fora de foco. Voltei a pedir ajuda pelo comunicador, mas obtive apenas o silêncio em retorno. Berrei por Deimos e por Ethos, até mesmo Práxis, qualquer um que pudesse vir ao nosso auxílio, mas não havia nada além do som das batidas do meu coração pulsando fortemente, o sangue em minhas têmporas causando-me uma momentânea surdez.

Prendi o corpo de Abel ao meu banco, beijando sua testa rapidamente antes de me esgueirar para o assento do navegador, tentando me lembrar das lições básicas que havia aprendido nas colônias. Eu apenas precisava executar uma manobra de evasão e logo estaríamos fora de perigo, ou pelo menos era isso que eu queria pensar. Em minha mente, apenas duas imagens alternavam-se; o corpo desfalecido de Abel no banco atrás do meu e os canhões de plasma que agora puxavam toda a cinética espacial, recarregando-se e voltando a mirar em nossa Starfighter.

Puxei os controles, finalmente conseguindo dar ré em Reliant e virando-a na direção de onde havíamos vindo, sinalizando com as mãos e esperando que as naves próximas à nossa nos vissem e entendessem que precisávamos recuar. Deimos precisava me ajudar naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro antes. Acionei a propulsão de emergência e senti meu corpo grudar no banco quando avançamos em direção à Sleipnir que já nos aguardava com as comportar abertas.

– Logo chegaremos, Abel – falei para o garoto, tentando olhar para trás, mas sendo impedido pelo banco. – Aguente firme, ok?

Inclinei ainda mais os controles para frente, voltando a sentir o impulso das turbinas e um solavanco forte se fez sentir no momento em que alcançamos o hangar. Sleipnir fechou as portas e um amontoado de pessoas se fechou à nossa volta. Minhas mãos tremiam ligeiramente enquanto eu tentava desafivelar meus cintos e, quando consegui, abri a escotilha que dava para fora da nave, buscando mais espaço para conseguir me virar para Abel.

Saltei para fora de Reliant, já procurando a alavanca extra do lado do combatente e senti o coração parar por milésimos de segundo em meu peito. O lado da nave onde eu deixara Abel estava parcialmente destruído, e um buraco do tamanho de um palmo, aberto no vidro. Completamente imerso em desespero, empurrei as pessoas que se aproximavam do _meu_ navegador arranquei o restante do vidro estilhaçado com as mãos, desafivelando o cinto do garoto e arrancando seu corpo de lá com as mãos cheias de sangue.

– Se afastem – berrei tão alto que minha voz falhou no final. – Saiam de perto!

O corpo de Abel tremulou em minhas mãos quando o deitei no chão frio do hangar. Ele abriu os olhos em linhas finas.

– Cain?...

– Cale a boca, moleque – sussurrei, colocando a mão em seu peito e sentindo uma pontada.

Quando olhei, seu uniforme alvo estava manchado de carmim, quente, e salpicado de cacos de vidro. O sangue se alastrava pelo seu tórax e seus braços… e aquele sangue não era meu.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – Falei, puxando seu corpo para cima do meu colo e abraçando-o com cuidado.

Uma tosse veio do mais profundo da garganta de Abel, e senti sua mão tocar meus braços, apertando-os com força. Levantei o rosto e encontrei diversas caras pesadoras me encarando de volta.

– Alguém procure ajuda! – Vociferei, não entendendo o porquê de todos ficarem parados daquele jeito, estáticos, sem fazer nada. – Homem ferido! Chamem o médico!

– Cain… – começou Abel, a boca próxima ao meu ouvido. – Estou com frio…

– Abel, não se atreva… – Respondi, sentindo a voz embargar no que imaginei que seria choro se formando dentro de mim.

– Me abrace – ele pediu, e apertei ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu, escutando meu navegador gemer de dor. – Mas não tão forte. Você precisa aprender a controlar essa força.

Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Voltei a olhar para cima e vi alguns olhos marejados e outros rostos abaixados. Mas ninguém ainda fora buscar a maldita ajuda! O que havia de errado com aquelas pessoas?

– _Vão buscar a maldita maca!_ – Voltei a bradar, vendo um ou outro se mexerem e algumas cabeças moverem-se em negação.

As lágrimas transbordaram pelos meus olhos sem que eu me desse conta. Puxei o corpo de Abel e o peguei em meu colo. Se ninguém me ajudaria, eu salvaria a vida do meu navegante por conta própria. O caminho se abriu quando passei carregando-o, o sangue pingando por ambos os nossos corpos e deixando uma trilha macabra por onde passávamos. Eu já quase alcançara a primeira ponte quando, em uma tossida, um jorro de sangue voou da boca de Abel e atingiu meu rosto em cheio. Suas mãos alcançaram minhas bochechas, passando o polegar por ali numa tentativa falha de limpar a sujeira que havia feito.

– Cain, eu acho que estou indo – ele sussurrou, um sorriso estúpido brincando pelos seus lábios.

– Não se atreva – repeti, apertando ainda mais o passo. – O médico dará um jeito em você e quando você estiver melhor, eu vou te foder com tanta força que você se arrependerá de falar essas bobeiras.

Ele riu, e mais sangue jorrou de seus lábios.

– Você é muito bruto comigo.

– Eu _sou_ bruto – respondi, vociferando para um navegador qualquer que estava dentro do elevador que saísse. – E você só fala besteiras.

– Eu amo você, Cain – ele sussurrou, a voz se perdendo lentamente. Em meus braços, eu podia sentir seu corpo tornando-se mais e mais frio, adquirindo uma leveza que só podia significar mais uma coisa. – E isso… – mais tosse, mais sangue – isso não é besteira. Lembre-se disso…

– Abel, não. – Ordenei, esperando que ele me obedecesse pelo menos uma vez em sua vida.

– Eu vou na frente – ele falou, por fim. Abaixei os olhos a tempo de ver sua boca desenhar palavra sem som, a força finalmente deixando seu ser. – Nos vemos na próxima vida para terminarmos o que começamos hoje, ok?

– Seu idiota, pare de falar besteiras! – As lágrimas rolando pelos meus olhos, pingando em seu rosto sem cor. – Abel, fique…

Mas já era tarde demais. Em um último suspiro, a vida deixou o corpo de Abel no que havia sido a despedida mais dolorosa de toda a minha vida. Meus joelhos enfraqueceram e me deixei cair no chão, segurando aquela casca sem vida que antes abrigara a pessoa mais doce que eu já conhecera, e a única que conseguira enxergar dentro de minha alma, ultrapassando toda aquela barreira que eu criara para manter os outros do lado de fora.

Agarrei-me ainda mais ao seu cadáver, beijando seus lábios, suas bochechas, seus olhos, seus cabelos, sentindo pela última vez seu gosto e, em toda a insanidade que tomava conta do meu ser, esperando que ele voltasse para mim, que acordássemos naquela cama conjunta improvisada no chão e que seus olhos se abrissem para me desejar bom dia e _me desejar_.

Eu soluçava quando as portas do elevador se abriram e tanto Ethos quanto Keeler me encaravam de cima, as expressões pesarosas.

Um vazio se instalou em meu peito.

 _O que eu faria sem Abel?_

[6]


End file.
